Celos
by Krish2014
Summary: ¿Que era lo que sentía? Ella simplemente no podía estar celosa... simplemente no podía! LA chica que estaba con Milori solo debía ser una amiga, no había porque ponerce asi ¿verdad? ¿pero por que se sentía tan molesta?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO **

Ella dio un suspiro y movió la cabeza confundida ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Volvió a mirar a donde tan solo hace unos segundos estaban Milori y otra chica más. Ni cuenta se habían dado de su presencia, que idiotas.

Respiro profundo y trato de no enojarse, sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira y una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero de rabia.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué era _esto_? Se secó la lágrima con la mano y el enojo subió un poco más ¿¡porque Milori había dejado que se acercara tanto?! ¡Idiota!, esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con frustración. Si, ella sabía que él no sentía nada por Lila, pero aun así se molestaba… ¡había logrado robarle un beso! ¡Que tipa más odiosa! Se cruzó de brazos y dio una leve patada al suelo. Él la había alejado apenas lo logro ¡pero lo logro! Se sentía frustrada y traicionada, aunque sabía que no era culpa de Milori ¡pero estaba enojada igual! ¡Con ambos! Con ella por tonta y con él por idiota.

¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Se llamaban celos… y era un mal común ¿celosa? Ella se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras analizaba esa posibilidad, ella jamás había sido una chica celosa. Nunca lo había sido, ni con su hermano, ni por ningún amigo… pero sabía que a ellos _no_ se los podía quitar _nadie_ ¡pero Milori era diferente!** ¡**A él si lo podía perder! Otra lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla ¡por eso Milori era tan celoso! Pero si a él no le gustaba que ella hablara con otros chicos ¿¡porque rayos él si podía con otras chicas?! No podía hacer que se ponga celoso ¡porque además de enojarse se ponía violento! Y no iba a lastimar a terceros. Respiro profundo y bajo la mirada… él podía hacerlo porque a ella jamás le molesto que lo hiciera, según él ella no podía ponerse _celosa_ y por eso podía estar tranquilo.

Celosa…

¿Cómo interactuar con los celos? ¡No sabía cómo! ¡Jamás le había pasado! Otra lagrima de pura rabia bajo por su mejilla. Se lo iban a pagar ¡ambos! Porque simplemente no sabía qué hacer en estos casos ¿no volver a dirigir palabras a ninguno? ¡Eso no era justo! ¿O sí? Pero no podía ir a la casa de Lila y pegarle tremendo derechazo por haber besado a SU novio ¡que se consiga uno!, además de que Lila era mayor que ella y más fuerte, y de que ella no era violenta o de esas personas que resuelven sus problemas a golpes ¡prefería hablar! ¿¡Pero como hablar con alguien sin cerebro?!

Respiro, esto no tenía que llegar a los golpes, no tenía porque.

Salió volando hacia la casa de su amiga Mary… ella podría ayudarla.

Voló cerca de la frontera, tenía que buscarla en el rincón del artesano… estaba adentrada en sus pensamientos cuando algo llamo su atención. Se escondió atrás de las ramas del árbol: era Milori, y estaba hablando con una chica desconocida para ella.

Otra vez sintió esa sensación ¡¿luego de lo que paso seguía hablando con otra?! La miro, ella era una chica de la edad de él y era muy linda. Frunció el ceño y los observo. Estaban conversando tranquilamente, ella estaba bastante "nerviosa" y se notaba a kilómetros que lo quería "arggg" pensó Clarión mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Apretaba sus dientes con furia, ambos hablaban muy cerca del otro ¡diablos! ¡Odiaba estar celosa! Ambos parecían estar muy concentrados en el otro, Milori la trataba de "cariño" lo que hiso que una lagrima de rabia bajara por la mejilla de la joven princesa, los odiaba.

Dio una leve patada al suelo con furia, ya estaba… no iba a pedirle a Mary nada, él iba a aprender por las malas ¡y así después quería hablar con ella y que ella no hable con otros! Gruño frustrada mientras los miraba. Milori trataba a todas de "cariño" incluso a ella cuando la conoció. La sangre le hervía ¡era un idiota! Sentía ganas de ir hacia ese par y darle una cachetada a esa chica…

Respiro, estaba celosa, nada más… debía calmarse, no pasaba nada… además no debía demostrar que estaba celosa, no lo iba a demostrar. Respiro profundo y vio como ellos se paraban

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto la descarada

–Si… ¿por?- pregunto cómo que si fuera un detalle menor, eso dolió. La chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla que el correspondió.

Punto final, demasiado para ella. Salió volando sin que ninguno se dé cuenta. Estaba frustrada, enojada… se sentía traicionada…

Se acostó boca abajo en su cama… no pensaba resistirlo más, si él quería tratar a todas de "cariño" y besar a cualquiera en la mejilla podría conseguirse otra chica que si lo soportaba ¡porque ella tenía suficiente! Bajo la mirada apenada, se sentía absolutamente mal.

Luego de varias horas el atardecer estaba cerca. Ella suspiro y se acomodó la corona, si él la quería poner de malas lo había conseguido ¡si él quería jugar sucio ella también podría! ¡No lo dejaría besarla ni abrazarla por un mes! ¡Ni tampoco decirle de otra manera que no sea Clarión! Su mirada era seria. Respiro y se vio al espejo orgullosa y salió por la ventana… se las iba a apagar ¡y que no se atreva a volver a sentir celosa porque lo ahorcaba!

**ok, esto lo escribi en un momento, me agrada ver a Clarion algo posesiva XD si comentan le hago una segunda parte, si no queda asi! Me divierto bastante escribiendo de estos dos :)**

**Son un amor :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Krish: bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo je je je lamento si me salieron un poco OC, aún no sé muy bien controlar la personalidad de Milori y Clarión siendo tan jóvenes :3**

**Y lamento si es algo corto :/ **

Suspiro mientras se cruzaba los brazos, ella había llegado primera y tenía que esperarlo ¡y con las ganas que tenía de esperarlo! Pasaron unos pocos minutos que para ella fueron horas hasta que el muchacho de pelo blanco apareció

–Hola- la saludo dulcemente "hola" pensó en su mente para luego mirarlo y dar una sonrisa más que forzada

–Hola- saludo como siempre, o eso trato de aparentar

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en esta, ella, por puro acto de reflejo, la aparto -¿Clarión?- pregunto confundido, ella se miró la mano unos segundos como que si hubiera estado a punto de tocar veneno y que al último momento se había salvado "recuerda, nada de nada" pensó para sí misma -¿estás bien?- pregunto acercándose algo preocupado por su reacción.

–Si…- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?- pregunto dándole una sonrisa, ella negó con la cabeza

–Bien- respondió fríamente. Milori dio un suspiro ¿estaría enojada? ¿Y porque? Él no había hecho nada malo ni peleado con ella recientemente

–Linda…-

-¡Que no me digas así!- dijo enojada mientras lo interrumpía. Él se mordió el labio inferior confundido

-¿Por?- pregunto mientras volvía a tratar de agarrar su mano sin lograrlo

-¡Porque yo no quiero! ¡Solo llámame Clarión!- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de una forma acusadora. Milori se pasó una mano por su cabeza mientras trataba de analizar su comportamiento

-¿Estas enojada?- pregunto mientras trataba de tomarle el rostro sin lograrlo

-¡No! ¡Y aparta tus manos!- dijo esquiva. El peliblanco la miro unos momentos ¿habría pasado un mal día? Cuando pasaba eso ella no solía pelearse con él, si no le contaba sus problemas y trataban de resolverlos juntos

–Clarión…- murmuro teniendo sus manos con fuerza para que no pueda zafar -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto serio mientras acercaba amenazante su rostro al de ella. Clarión no respondió y siguió tratando de que la soltara –respóndeme- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco pero seguía teniendo sus manos

-¡Que te crees mi dueño! ¡No me dejas hablar con nadie, ni acercarme a nadie desconocido para ti! ¡Pero tu si puedes hacerlo!- dijo enojada mientras una lagrima de rabia bajaba por su mejilla. Milori frunció el ceño

-¿Te molesta que te cuide?- pregunto enojado

-¡No! ¡Me molesta que tu si lo puedas hacer!- dijo mientras soltaba sus mano

-¡Yo soy un chico! ¡Es distinto!- dijo mientras levantaba la voz

-¡No es distinto! ¡Es incluso machista!- se quejó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba más de él

-¡¿A mi quien me va hacer daño?! ¡¿O quién va lograr que me separe de ti?! ¡Tienes que confiar en mí!- dijo mientras la señalaba. Ella bajo su mirada mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla

–Es decir… ¿Qué tu no confías en mí?- murmuro dolida, Milori respiro para calmarse

–Si lo hago pero…- él trato de acercarse y abrazarla pero ella lo aparta –soy demasiado celoso y posesivo, simplemente no puedo…- murmuro con cariño mientras la miraba –no es lo mismo contigo- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con cariño y se acercaba más a ella. Antes de que pudiera besarla ella lo corre

–no puedes besarme durante treinta días si besaste a otra- dijo mirando para el otro lado -¡yo no bese a nadie!- se quejó

-¡si lo hiciste! ¿Y qué hay de Lila?- dijo ella mientras levantaba una ceja. Él la miro confundido unos segundos pero luego reacciono

-¡yo no lo hice! ¡Fue ella!- se defendió asustado ¿ella lo habría visto? ¿Por eso tan agria con él?

–Da igual- dijo seria

-¿y lo de llamarte solo por tu nombre?- pregunto

–llamas "cariño" a cualquiera, si usaste algún apodo para otra chica no puedes llamarme de otra manera que no sea mi nombre por treinta días, si besaste en la mejilla a alguien que yo no conozco o que no es amiga mía no puedes besarme en la mejilla por treinta días- explica. Milori dio una leve sonrisa antes de abrazarla

-¿celosa?- murmuro con cariño mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ella simplemente se abrazó a él mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, aunque ya no sabían de qué. De la rabia contenida o del orgullo perdido al confesarlo

-¡no sé qué hacer! ¡No sé cómo comportarme o cómo reaccionar ante eso!- murmuro dolida mientras ocultaba su carita en su pecho. El muchacho sonrió y beso su frente

–solo debes decírmelo, ya no lo hare más y tratare de mantenerme alejado ¿bien?- dijo mientras le sonreía y le levantaba la carita, ella asintió pero aun así no se dejó besar

–Lo lamento, tienes que cumplir tu castigo- dijo dando una sonrisa

-¿¡qué?! ¡¿Por?!- dijo mirándola de mala gana

–Así pensaras dos veces antes de romper tu promesa- dijo dando una sonrisa triunfante

-¡nadie me dijo nada!- se quejó mientras la abrazaba -¿Dónde está escrito?- trato de convencerla

-¿y dónde está escrito que no puedo hablar, besar en la mejilla o abrazar a un extraño para ti?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

–Bueno… pero no se vale- suspiro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella

–está bien, tu no cumples con ese castigo, el segundo es que tú me dejaras hacer todo eso que tu hiciste con otro chico, estaríamos a mano ¿no te parece?- sonríe, Milori da un leve gruñido

–está bien, cumpliré lo de los treinta días ¿no pueden ser menos?- trato de rebajarlo

–veinte- suspiro, él sonrió y acaricio su cabello

–te amo- murmuro con dulzura

–Yo igual…- ella lo volvió a mirar -¡y vuelves a ponerme celosa y te juro que te castigo por dos años!- amenazo. El peliblanco asintió, a veces ella lo tenía bajo su dominio, pero no se arriesgaría a perderla.

**Supongo que aquí termina el doble one-shot**

**Gracias Darkmei por comentar :D Je je je ya estaba por no continuarlo Xb Aveces suelo ser extrema, pero bueno :D**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
